


Five Times the Love

by Recarmdra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Bakery, Doctor/Patient, Friendship/Love, Idols, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loyalty, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recarmdra/pseuds/Recarmdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN HIS FIRST LIFE,<br/>he was a servant. </p><p>And “Tsukishima” was his prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times the Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a friend before on Tumblr under a drabble request with the prompt "5 Times the Love", and I decided to post it on here. Minor edits have been made from the original -- I hope that you like it!

**IN HIS[FIRST](http://c/) LIFE,   
       he was a servant. **

_And “Tsukishima” was his prince._      

It was only natural that “Yamaguchi” would live his life serving royalty;  his mother served as a cook, and his father served as a gardener. They both lived in the castle, so it was fate to end up just the same –  _though_ he didn’t think he would be hired as the prince’s personal servant.  While it was an honor, he would not say that it was… _completely_ pleasant. The prince was sarcastic, and harsh with his words; far too observant and too straight forward for his own good.  One would not wonder not many lasted as his servant; he could get on one’s nerves eventually.

That didn’t mean he would give up on him though. 

Because even if he was like that, “Yamaguchi” stuck long enough to see more than one side of “Tsukishima”, coming to realize that he was not at all the rotten prince the others deemed him to be. In their spare time, they would end up taking walks in the castle gardens, and chatting idly about reptiles and constellations, about other servants which they would snicker about together, and about the most trivial things. He didn’t think he could act like this with royalty, or if it was even appropriate – but the things they were doing, it was called ‘friendship’, right?

In time, it had gotten to the point he believed that he could lay down his life for him, not because it was his duty to protect the prince – no, he would do so because he wanted to, because he wanted to protect him more than anything else. 

 

**.**

 

**IN HIS[SECOND](http://c/) LIFE,  
       he was a doctor.**

_And “Tsukishima” was his patient._      

When he met “Tsukishima”, he was confined in his bed, unable to stand without putting a great deal of effort. To see a sight like this was common for the dark haired male, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t affect him any less. Determined to cure the unknown sickness, he would visit every day to monitor the young blond, put on a genuine smile to reassure him that they were making progress in finding a cure. It was slow, _but it was something._

During those days of talking and examinations, he found out his patient was _quite_ the sarcastic one. The nurses found it strange, how easy it was for “Yamaguchi” to get along with him, and even _worrying_ , to see how he was growing attached to the lost cause. Even then, his motivation to work even harder did not falter. He’d work himself day and night to find a cure. “Tsukishima” would wonder and ask why, when he had given up on himself and his dwindling chance of survival – but the doctor would only smile back with great hope that he would save his life. He just needed a little more time. 

_“I’ll save you, I promise!”_

However, reality states that not everyone can end up with a happy ending. 

Four months later of smiles and hopes, “Yamaguchi” lost time and failed to do what he had promised the blond and was left weeping on the empty bed. 

 

**.**

 

        **IN HIS[THIRD](http://v/) LIFE,  
       he was an assassin. **

 _And “Tsukishima” was his target._     

The target for today was someone that he didn’t know, though from the information given, he was a business man, a low-key billionaire— and somehow someone else would greatly benefit if he were not around any longer. As a trained assassin, he  was not supposed to care about anything else aside from his job, to finish it as precisely and quietly as possible. But  _oh_ – he didn’t expect this.  

Right in his viewfinder, he found him and watched him: the bespectacled blond clad in a business suit and surrounded by security guards. It was a little funny how easily he could aim and pull the trigger, and show how purposeless those men around him were. But watching “Tsukishima”… _he felt a little strange._ The longer he watched, the more his heart raced, and his hands shook. Perhaps it was hesitance, perhaps it was fear, but he didn’t know why. This has never happened before.

Taking a deep breath, he focused on the male, adjusting what needed to be adjusted until— _Bang!_

He misses. 

This sent the guards into a panic, surrounding the young business man and covering him back to safety, while “Yamaguchi” escaped with a failed mission. Was that on purpose? He would like to say…   _no, it was not._    But it was. He missed the target by his own will.   Why? He didn’t know. 

He wouldn’t say that he truly regretted this despite the consequences he knew he would face, now that he made them aware someone was out to get “Tsukishima”. Things will be harder for anyone else who would do the same since he had messed up.

But at least…a promise was fulfilled, even if he didn’t know it.

_I’ll save you, I promise._

This was the least he could do.

 

**.**

 

**IN HIS[FOURTH](http://v/) LIFE,  
       he was an idol.**

_And “Tsukishima” was his manager._

Life as a performer was not easy with his jam-packed schedule with little time to rest. It was a wonder how he was still able to look good in photo shoots – but then again, that was why Photoshop existed. Perhaps he would not have been able to juggle everything that he had, if it weren’t for the tall, glasses-wearing blond he called his manager. Admittedly at first, he thought that they wouldn’t have worked out; he didn’t believe that he would be into this kind of business, not with that attitude of his.

He was proven wrong though. Every decision that he’s made for him has been anything _but_ bad. If anything, he owed his success to him.

“You know, I’m really thankful…that you’re my manager… I don’t know where I’d be…without you…” He hummed, already half-asleep in the car after wrapping up his second concert for the week. Perhaps he was sleep-talking, but it didn’t mean that it was untrue, “My next song will be made…for you… about you… I…” With his dwindling consciousness, there was so much he could take in, but he swore he heard the blond chuckle, and say:

 _“It’s the least I can do for you, Doctor—”_ And he mentions an unfamiliar name.

Conversation long forgotten, a few weeks later, he was able to write a song and release the single a few months after.  _( Coincidentally, it was a love song. )_ #1 on the charts for two weeks. Won as song of the year. Record labels, marketers and fans came flocking and increasing in number. Everything seemed to be going only up. 

It was a shock, completely overwhelming. He really did owe his success to his manager.

 

**.**

 

**IN HIS[FIFTH](http://v/) LIFE,  
       he was a baker.**

_And “Tsukishima” was his first customer._

Meeting him for the first time in the bakery, there was a familiarity between them that they couldn’t shake off.     _“A strawberry shortcake please,”_ was answered with  _“Have we met before?”_ which had taken both of them aback. “Yamaguchi” thought he scared him, his _very first_ customer, with the question asked out of impulse, but to his surprise, he had wondered the same, tentatively answering with    _“I'm not sure”_. It felt as if they had. Perhaps they did at some point in their life, maybe in their childhood, maybe in college years— He could not put his finger on it. It was for the best not to dwell on it, he supposed.

Maybe... At some point, they just... _met._

Every week following their meeting, the blond would find himself back in the bakery, and “Yamaguchi” would have prepared nothing but the best strawberry shortcake for his consumption. Every time he came to eat with him, “Tsukishima” would always have a playful taunt to tease him with, which he would answer with feigned disbelief.

In the end, there was no better feeling in the world than to watch him eat what he had made and hear him say, _“it’s delicious, as always”_   when he places the fork back on the empty plate, and _know_ that he genuinely meant it. It would send a warm pleasant feeling in his stomach and he would grin stupidly at him, and reply with his usual _“thank you”_. 

They were quite the opposites in terms of personality, he realized after long hours of conversations, but that did not seem to hinder their growing friendship, which evolved into...something more, he supposed. More than once, it felt as if they knew each other their whole lives — and they found it rather amusing, “Yamaguchi” even suggesting in jest that they really might be destined for each other.

Looking back, it was quite funny.

Because as soon as he had said that, “Tsukishima” had agreed and pulled out a ring from his pocket. 

 

**.**

 

**IN HIS[SIXTH](http://m/) LIFE,  
      he was a high school student.**

_And Tsukishima was his best friend._  

It was routine already: walking together down the hill after volleyball training. Yamaguchi stared up at the stars that blanketed the night sky, a thought suddenly coming into mind.

“Hey Tsukki, do you think we’ve met in a past life?”

He didn’t know where the question came from, but he felt it necessary to ask. Meanwhile, Tsukishima almost had a thoughtful look in his face, as if he was earnestly considering the trivial question. Yet not a long moment after, he shrugged.

_“... Who knows.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it! Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated~  
> Maybe tell us which life you liked the most!


End file.
